Testing My Limits
by GirlsDontCry
Summary: Edward & Alice weren't who you thought they were. Bella ask Jasper to help rid her of her nightmares. Jasper decides to test the limit of his ability. Jasper is done being a gentlemen. He will no longer run from his past, he will embrace who & what he is. How will this effect Bella, the Cullen, & the Vampire World? You'll just have to wait & see where they things will fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper's POV**

I watch form the back of the room as Alice and Bella have another debate about her wardrobe. My wife was trying to convince Bella that they should go shopping for the upcoming season of winter. So far Bella was standing her ground.

Life in the Cullen Clan has settled into an inserting routine since the newborn battle. Not only is Bella engaged to Edward but she has moved with us to Vermont. Edward has convinced Bella wait a couple year to be turn, so "she can full experience being human". I silently snort to myself as I think of the real reason. Poor Bella doesn't know that the real reason is that she is Edward's and Alice entertainment. None of the other Cullen's know this and I just found out the night of the new born battle. I finally able to feel their emotion regrading each other. It seems for a couple of decades they have been having an affair. They both took a liking to Bella because she easily molded to be their perfect complain.

After discovering this information, I have isolated myself more from Alice and Edward. They do not know that I have gain this information. I have been learning more about the limits of my abilities and I made them uninterested in me. Since then, I have been try to see how else I could use my ability and I was getting the perfect chance tonight. The family is going on a weeklong hunting trip leaving me and Bella behind. Usually the family would be concerned but I easily soothed them by explain what Bella asked me to do.

 _*Flashback*_

 _I was in my bedroom (I do not share a room with Alice any longer) reading a biography of a solider in the civil war. I was being quite entertained. I hear a timid knock on my door, I knew it was Bella from her lovely scent and heartbeat. "Enter" I say in a southern twang of mine as I put down my book on my night stand table. Bella stick her head throw the door like she didn't believe me when I said enter. I nod my head to let her know I meant she could come in._

 _As Bella enter mine room she looks around curiously as if she was trying to decipher me throw looking at my room. I chuckle slightly and wait until she looking at me to ask, "What bring you to my corner of the world?" smirking slightly._

 _She looks down at my hard wood floor pulling at the cuffs of her long sleeves sweater. I hear her take a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes and say, "I need your help." I look at her slightly shocked because I have never had anyone ask me for my help. I could feel her fear and strong desperation for something I couldn't put my finger on it._

 _I quickly regain my composer and ask, "What is it that I can help you with?"_

 _I look at her and I feel her sudden insecurity and fear of rejection. I send her feelings of confidence. I immediately see a change in her body langue. She spoke very direct as she said, "I need you to help me sleep. Since the new born battle I been having vivid nightmare. I though with your ability you can help solve my problem." She took a deep breath after she realize that she told me everything, she blushed and looked at her feet._

 _I laughed quietly to myself when I realized she couldn't tell that I influenced her. I found that very inserting. Bella is completely immune to vampire ability when it came to her brain but my ability seems to affect her even better than anyone I have met. This would be a good time for me to test me ability to, but not if Edward and Alice around. "I am willing to lend you a hand with this during the family's hunting trip. I have never done something like this before so I can't have any distractions."_

 _I saw Bella hesitate so I send her calming and trusting feeling to help get what I want. I saw her face relax as she gave me a smile and said, "Thank you that makes me feel so much better."_

 ** _*_** _Flashback*_

I am brought back to the present as Bella is giving the family hugs goodbye as they were leaving for their trip. As Bella hugs Edward, he said "Okay love you have my number call if you need anything or you are uncomfortable." Edward looks at me with a glare.

I send the feeling of indifference toward Edward. "Edward, we will be fine. He is your family so don't worry." Bella tells Edward this with a small smile and gives him a light peck on the lips. Now that Edward has been soothed. All the Cullen head out the door. Alice is the last to leave and turns around to blow both Bella and I a kiss.

As soon as the front door shuts Bella turns towards. I could feel her uncertainty and see it as she bites her lips. We stand in the living room just staring at each other of about ten minutes until I had enough of this. "Bella, what is it!" I say a little more aggressively then I meant to.

I saw her flinch slightly but I quickly rectify that by sending her feeling of trust and tranquility. I saw her shoulders slump and a slight smile grace her face. She let her tongue slip across her lower lip to wet it. It was very seductive. I quickly reign in this emotion. "I was wondering if we should start now. I haven't had a descendent night sleep in a very long time. Please, I am so tried." As soon as the last word come from her sweet lips her face shows her exhaustion.

I nod and head upstairs, "We will do this in my room." I heard her follow me up the stair with some confusion. Sent feelings of trust and peacefulness so she would stop worrying and just follow my lead. Once we reached my bed room door I open the door and let her enter. As she walk passed me I took in her appearance. She had let her hair grow out more and it reach to the back of her knees. I hung around her like a veil. She has filled out more, her breast is on the larger side of a C and are firm with a slight slope to them. She was wearing purple sleep shorts that showed of her long elegant legs, she is wearing the shirt that came with it. It was a soft clingy material that showed off her soft curves. What was the most striking to me was how innocent her face is. Her large brown eyes gave her a very childlike appearance. Her lush soft pink lips stir something in me that I haven't felt in a hundred years. Want, lust. I will have her, I decided. She will be mine.

I gesture towards the bed and say, "Make yourself comfortable. I will sit in the chair. When you are ready let me know." She headed towards the bed and started getting under the covers. She naturally a submissive I notice. I can't wait to test my limits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I watched Bella cuddle under my sheets, "I'm ready" she said

"Close your eyes." I tell her while I send her feelings of peace and tiredness. Once I feel her fall in deep sleep I take a moment to think. Her face was completely lax and it was a very tempting sight. I think back to my days in the vampire army. I used my ability to get what I wanted but I wanted to influence her without her realizing it.

I look at her sleeping face and I get an idea. I will influence her while sleeping. As I look at her I walk towards the bed and sit next to her. I learnt some many years ago, that having skin to skin contact eases the process. I think on what I want I wanted to have some fun. I want her to be more active but still asleep. I try sending more of a though then an emotion, trying to see if I can do it. I was send vibes of a dreamlike or sleepwalker emotion. I was her slowly start to stir and then she opened her eyes. Her eyes were unseeing.

Seeing her face in this daze like state made me an immediately hard. I rain in that emotion. I am not quite to that point of my testing yet. I gently say, "Bella" trying to gage her.

I take her a moment to respond but once she did it was very soft, "yes"

Since I have never got someone into this state before I wanted to see what I can do without influencing her anymore. "Bella, can you sit up for me?" I ask. It took her a minute but slowly she sat up. The blankets pulled around her waist. She looks to me but no emotions where on her face. "Bella how to you feel?" I ask even though to me she feels very docile.

"I feel dreamy, this is a dream." She said in a soft voice. I was getting very hard when I realize that what I hope was happening was. It seemed that I had put her in a trance like state. Now is the fun part.

"Bella, take off your shirt for me." I spoke with anticipation. She tugged her shirt off over her head and then let her arms fall. There was Bella, who and shy to a fault, sitting in front of me half naked not seeming to care. With the chill in the room her beautiful pale sloped breast got goose bumps and the nipples harden. I stand up and head to my leather chair that was in the corner across the room. As I seated myself I said, "Bella turn and face me and take off your short and underwear." I enjoyed watch her get from out under the covers and stand to take off her bottoms and then sat and face me.

As I looked at her I felt the lost pour off me and I didn't try to rain it in this time. I saw her react to this feeling I was putting off. Her nipples harden further and she got flush. I could smell her getting wet. Her face and red, mouth parted and started to breath more pant like. I watch her body loving every curve and pant. I don't know how Edward had not taken her yet.

"Bella, I am going to tell you some rules. These things will be natural for you to do and you will not notice that you are doing it. After I tell you these rules I want you to start applying them. Do you understand?" I ask.

"Yes" She said in a pant.

"Bella, I want you to always listen to **ME** before anyone else. You will have romantic feels towards me and no one else. Do you understand?"

"Yes, no one else." See said, I could feel conflict in her but it was fading but I felt a shifting of emotions. I took this as a good sign but I wouldn't know until she wakes up.

"You will always sleep in my room, and in the nude. When you dress, it will be in clingy tops and flowy skirts. You will no longer feel the need to wear underwear." I continue to speak, "You are now going to be in a constant state of arousal. When it is just you and me you will let your legs drift apart and stay that position." I decide to stop there and see what happens. Already I see her legs drift a part until I had a clear view of her dripping sex.

I decide to do one more thing before letting her sleep. "Bell masturbate until you orgasm, then fall back to sleep still masturbating." Immediately I saw her fingers head towards her sex while to other kneaded her breast. I had a beautiful view see her fingers gently run across her sex and slip into her sex. You could hear a squish sound coming from her because she was so wet. I sat back and watch her increase the pressure and speed trying to reach climax. Her hand stop abusing her breast and head to her clitoris and rub it aggressively. She was moaning and panting loudly. I didn't expect her to be this active for a virgin but maybe there was a slut in their I just need to bring it out more.

"AHHHHHH" she moaned loudly once she climaxed. She fell back onto the bed and start to fall into a deep sleep. Her hands are moving slowly in and around her sex. I walked over to her and gently pick her up to move her into the center of the bed. I could feel her hands as they move against her sex. Once I have her more on the bed I decide to think how to continue when she wakes. All I know is I am going to have fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I let Bella sleep for accouple hours, until my impatience got the better of me. I leaned towards the bed that she is sleeping in. _My bed_. That gave me some satisfactions, knowing the Edward's Bella was in my bed. Masturbating in my bed. She is fast asleep and following my orders to masturbating. She was flush on top of my sheets. Her face was peaceful and arousing. Her face was lax and her mouth was open with her soft pants from her actions. Her pale skin has a slight sheen to it from the sweat. Her fingers on her left hand where rubbing her clit at a slow pace. Enough to keep her on the edge. The right hand was tweaking her hard nipple of her perfect sloped breast.

I get off my chair and go to sit next to her on the bed. Feel her body heat that she was putting off, it was soothing. I move her sweat wet hair away from her face. I slowly start bring her to awareness. Her hands slowly stop and her breathing starts to speed up. I stay where I am waiting to see what will happen and see if anything I did while asleep will take.

Bella slowly opened her eyes. At first, she had that glazed look that I am starting to get addicted to. Once her eyes came to focus on me she gave a shy smile. All I felt from her was gratitude and trust. "Thank you, Jasper. I haven't had a good sleep in what feels like forever." She said with some sleep still in her voice.

I got up from the bed and move towards the door while saying, "You should get dressed. I have some planes for the day." I waited by the open door for her reaction.

Bella got out of bed and looked down at herself, "I guess you're right, I will go put on some closes after I shower. I am a little sticky for some reason." She started to walk pass me to Edward's and her room. She felt no conflict with being naked in my bed. I take this as a positive sign.

" Bella," I say, she stops and turns around to look at me. "Don't shower." I command her. She only nods and continues to her room.

I head down stairs to the living room. I sit on the black leather recliner and wait for Bella. I go over my head with what I was hoping to see. So far everything she is doing it doesn't cause her to feel alarmed. So far, the only noticeable change is her state of arousal. I can smell her from down her. I turn my head towards the stairs as I hear her walk down.

I see that she has followed my other directions. She was wearing a flowy dark blue skirt that seems to caress her legs. She had on a simple white tee shirt that hugged her breasts. She also wasn't wearing underwear. I could see her nipples hard under her shirt. I could smell her arousal like the sweetest blood of a young virgin. I also noticed she seemed that she had more confidence then I have ever seen her.

She walked with long strides towards me. I know she hadn't showered because she still smelled of sweat and arousal. She sat down on the couch across the recliner. As soon as she sat down her legs started to open themselves as much as the skirt would allow. I was a little disappointed I couldn't see her center.

As I watched her sit on the couch grabbing the TV remote to flip through channels. While she did that I thought about my next move. She has followed all my directions when in that trance like state. I wanted to continue with more changes to see how far I could go. She is well rested and doesn't need more sleep. I start sending the same feeling I sent while she was sleeping, with her awake this time. I tried to send her into that dreamlike state again.

I slowly watched as her body slumped on the couch and the remote fall onto the ground. Her eyes became unfocused and glazed over. I feel her return to the place I sent her earlier. I look towards the clock above the TV. It was 3:45 pm. I looked back towards her and there she was. Lay slumped against the couch with her legs spread out, slightly collapsed.

I could no longer stop my body reaction. I walked to sit next to her. She doesn't realize I was there. "Bella, turn and face me." She turned her body towards me. Her skirt bunched around her waist and her hips turned. Her legs came onto the couch and folded under her.

I just looked at her for a little bit, enjoying her. I watched her breast raise and fall. I decided to take my first touch. I gently caress her breast. Bella tilts her head back and moans. She arches her back to push her breast into my hands. Her breast over flow my hands as I massage them. Bella subconsciously starts to grind her hips. Even with her being a virgin, she is having good sexual instinct. I smile looking at her, she is completely lost in the feeling.

My hands start to wonder down her body. They follow the natural curve of her body. I enjoyed feeling her firm young body. Alice is very thin, and petite. She didn't have much to offer. I never enjoyed her body like I am Bella's. My control snapped and I pulled Bella into my lap and had her straddle my lap facing me. She was still grinding her hips and now she was grinding onto my hard on.

I sat back enjoying her grinding on me. "Bella, how do you feel?" I know the answer to this but I wanted her to say it.

" I am warm, hot. I don't understand my body." Bella said in between pants. I never considered that her body's reactions would confuse her. It is understandable due to her being a virgin. I take note of that. Maybe I could influence her to be what I wanted without her knowing what it means.

"Bella I have some more rules for you. I want you to accept any form of contact from me. You will always react to my touch no matter where we are. I want you to stay innocence, you will not understand your body's reaction but you will enjoy me give it to you." I said while pulling Bella flush against my chest. I was now grinding against her, eagerly seeking my release.

Bella had her back arched pushing her breast on to my chest trying to stimulate her nipples. I could feel her also building up to a climax. She titled her neck to the side and my vampire to that a sign of submission. I let out a slight growl and I sent pleasure full force to Bella. She gasps and through her head back and screams out her climax. Feeling her climax caused me to have my own.

While she was trying to come down, I just run my hands across her body. I slowly bring her back to awareness so we could actual do the things I had plan for the rest of the day. I look towards the clock. 4:10. Right on track.

 **GDC: Thank for all the support and all the reviews. I am sorry to say that I don't know how long I can keep this story going. My health is declining and doctors don't know why. I will try to continue as long as I can. I would enjoy see others ideas of the story so review and tell me or write your own. I would love to see it.**

 **Thanks for all the support.**

 **GDC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I slowly "woke" Bella up, while she was still straddling me. Bella gently shook her head. It took her a couple of seconds to realize she was on me. "Oh my, I so sorry. I don't understand what? how?" I felt conflicting emotion in her so I sent a feel of peace, while pulling her against my still hard cock.

Bella let out and slight moan at the contact, this startled her. I let out a slight smile and said, "Don't worry Bella, I quite enjoy this position." I make my point by grinding into her core. She lets out a deeper moan and she blushes and feels confused.

"I don't know what happening to me?" She said this under her breath, forgetting I could hear her.

I gently grasp her chin and made her look at me. She shyly makes eye contact. "There is nothing wrong with you. You are just aroused."

She tilted her head to the side. I found it quite adorable. I slowly stood up and I let her slide down my body. I felt a shiver go through her. I head to the front door and say over my shoulder, "We're heading out."

I watched her from the door as she tried to right herself. She looked down, smoothing her skirt down. She slowly looked up at me, with a deep blush on her face. Walking towards her I grab her chin and brought my face level with her. We stared at each other and brought my lips to her barely. With are lips ghosting together, "Don't hesitate. Just listen to me."

I pull back and grabbed her hand, leading her out the front door. We headed to the garage. I release her hand and head towards my Harley Davidson. It was a beauty. Black metal gleamed in the low lighting the garage. Running my hand on my motorcycle, and turn around to look at Bella.

Bella was worried as she looked at it. "I don't think Edward would want me to ride on a motorcycle, he didn't like it when Jacob and I did it."

Leaning against the bike it looks at her, "Who care? He isn't here and Jacob let you get hurt. I won't now hop on."

I shrug into my favorite leather jacket and swing my leg so that I am straddling my bike. Bella was about the get behind me, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her in front of me. "Sit in front of me." I stated. I felt her shock and but she gotten on in front of me. I grabbed my extra leather jacket from the ground and gave it to her to put on. I didn't want her to get cold.

Once she was on, I start the bike and head out on the road. On the road, the wind was blowing her hair in the wind. I could hear her laughter as we follow the curve of the roads. Laughing at her giddiness I speed up the bike. I hear her gasp, I feel her happiness.

To soon we arrive at the closet mall. Parking the bike, I help Bella get off and then follow suit. She looks at the mall, feeling unsure. Warping my arm around her waist I walk us to the entrance. Looking up at me she asks, "Why are we here?"

I smirk down at her and answer, "I want to get you a couple things." As we enter I think of how much fun I am going to have with my Bella.


End file.
